pootis
by Horace-Wimp
Summary: Riley and Lachlan have been together for several years, but the sexual tension has been building up. Will the tension be relieved in one furious session. This is for a friend


I hope you feel as awkward reading this as I did writing it.

Riley awoke that morning with a kiss from his boyfriend of 15 years, Lachlan Dunbar-Roberts

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, sweetie pie" chimed Lachlan as Riley slowly opened his eyes to a platter of bacon and eggs.

"This is wonderful, honey" Riley said enthusiastically as he stared at his banquet if a breakfast.

"Oh no, darling, it's just something I whipped up, nothing special really' Lachlan stuttered, thankful for his partners praise.

"No trust me, this is wonderful it tastes just like sex in a bre-" Riley stopped abruptly as he noticed the look on Lachlan's face. "Oh no, hun, I am really am sorry. I know how you feel about uh.. , that stuff" he ended lamely

"Oh no, really it's fine" Lachlan managed to stammer out.

Riley wasn't sure why Lachlan was anxious to had sex with him. After all, they had been together for quite a while and he knew Lachlan had sex before with another guy (and accidental walk-in while Lachlan and Chris were together had told him this). But all the same, Riley had decided to give up trying to initiate sex these days. He figured if Lachlan wanted it he could come get it.

"So anyway honey, I was thinking of doing something today maybe go down to the park?" Lachlan suggested tenderly

"Whatever" Riley replied distractedly

"Wonderful" said Lachlan as he went to get changed. Riley started to contemplate if he would try to start the frickle-frackle with Lachlan again, but before he could start truly debating himself over this, he noticed Lachlan standing stock still a few metres away

"Honey" he called "Are you alright?"

No response

"Lachlan, what are you doing" he said

"You"

He suddenly leapt across the room, a feat Riley didn't know was possible and started kissing Riley.

Riley sighed into the kiss, deciding he owed Lachlan at least this much, and dangling that option over him was rather well-deserved on his part. He accepted this first of no doubt further punishments and satisfied himself with snaking his tongue somewhere near Lachlan's back molars.

As the two kissed harder and harder, large, warm, rough hands worked their way over Riley's torso, ripping off his shirt as Riley helped.

Lachlan moved to kissing his boyfriends neck as the both of them worked to remove the undershirt and singlet Riley wore. Really, he wore far too many layers. But even so, the strained gasp let out by the smaller man was pleasing to Lachlan as he nibbled and nuzzled the spot right below Riley's jawbone; the spot Riley liked best.

He liked it best because it was right over his jugular, and when it was teased raw, Riley could feel his own excitement pounding through his veins. The feeling was invigorating, and he reveled in it now.

Many layers now opened and exposing Riley's chest, Lachlan trailed kissed down to the squirming man's left nipple. His right hand occupied the other. Ministrations of small circles, cheeky flicks and little pinches worked the small man into a heated frenzy. So many exposed nerves, rubbed to inflammation..!

And then Lachlan stopped. Riley looked to him with dismay and questioning in his eyes, to which the man commented, "I thought this was your fantasy we were fufilling"

Reminded that this was in fact his fantasy, Riley groaned over his state of only partial arousal, but sat himself up and got to his knees so he was on level with Lachlan. He then initiated a deep kiss, left hand moving to toy with the sensitive spot behind Lachlan's ear while the other snuck under the man's own tousled shirt to play with that nipple. Riley's bare chest met the partially-clothed one before him in addition, a erotic dance wiggling invitingly to the big man.

Lachlan did embrace his bae. One heated hand now grazed over Riley's still-covered back while its partner clutched one of the man's entire buttocks. A deep groan from Lachlan as well while Riley's kisses moved from the mouth to all over his face, to under his chin, to the other ear's sensitive cranny. Right hand now free because of this position, Riley used it to reach around Lachlan's arm and to his back, tracing between where he knew the nerve clusters would lie. His nails scraped over only the softest reachable parts of the bigger man's back leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Hips ground against Lachlan's lower ribs in effort to turn an only slightly stiff member harder. It didn't achieve much, though, and Lachlan was amused to hear the frustrated man mutter, "Shit...

With a small sigh Riley gave up on his own stimulation for now and took his irritation out by yanking Lachlan's shirt over his head and off. He then attacked the exposed furry flesh, putting his sexual knowledge (gained through multiple one night stands with Chris, to use. So unique; only he knew which parts of this rough giant's form were best susceptible to being stimulated. He proved so by leaning down and grazing his teeth over Lachlan's lower left ribs, the very bottom one suspiciously absent, but making for a very sensitive little hollow. Riley's left arm stretched over to Lachlan's right side and traced those ribs in a massage, ending at the sternum before focusing there for a bit and heading back.

Sharp tingles emanated from each place the little man touched, making Lachlan breath harder and vocalize in short, lusty bursts. Riley's left hand then ceased its massaging and took to running through Lachlan's chest hair. He yanked, pulled, twisted; every motion brought a cluster of nerve endings to life.

Still gnawing the rib stub, Riley used the tugging technique all the way down the tapering line of hair to Lachlan's belly button, which he circled with his index finger before touching them all around it and spreading them outward, nails first.

An intake of breath told Riley he'd been successful, and looking down to see a twitch below Lachlan's belt told him it was time the thing came off.

Not being able to crouch low enough, Riley moved onto his stomach. He opened the belt without ceremony and likewise undid the clasp and zipper with his teeth. Doing this brought another twitch from the half-hardened thing waiting in Lachlan's boxers. Wasting no time Riley shoved the undergarments down with the pants and belt, Lachlan's sleepy erection snapping upward after being snagged by the waistband. Riley decided he liked watching that, and pressing down directly over Lachlan's most sensitive hole let it snap upward again and again.

To his satisfaction, the member gained more life from this, becoming almost full. A throaty grunt of approval from Lachlan. After the next snap, Riley halted the motion but kept his finger to the little slit. He held the shaft of it in his free hand, leaning up on his elbow. Then with the hand on the member's tip he mimicked what he'd done earlier to Lachlan's belly button, pushing the foreskin down past the head.

Lachlan swayed at the sudden overload of firing nerves. Oh, if his darling guy was supposed to be stimulating him, he certainly wasn't failing. He ran his own hands casually over himself as he enjoyed the shower of sparks.

Riley didn't believe in putting anything so filthy in his mouth, but had no problem getting filth anywhere else. Done playing his fingers over the tip of Lachlan's now nearly-full erection, Riley now rubbed his cheek against the side of the member not being entertained by scraping nails.

Both sets of fingers then moved to below the member. One set ran itself over the fuzzy dangling sack while the other reached behind it to tickle the stretch of skin between it and the hole beyond. As all ten fingers occupied themselves with this, the bridge of Riley's nose, his forehead, his temple; anything but his mouth was nuzzled into Lachlan's penis.

"Ahh…Riley…its good enough." The bigger man had reached full arousal.

Riley took his cue and sat back up, leaning back to undo his own belt and pants. Lachlan moved to help him but he was gently rebuffed.

"As a token of my affection, enjoy the show"

Lachlan felt his throat dry a little bit at the sultry delivery of that sentence. Obediently, he stood back to enjoy as Riley rubbed his hands before splaying his legs and taking his shaft in one hand. The other went below it.

"Mmh…" Open layers falling off his shoulders, hair drooping onto his face, Riley pumped and played with himself for Lachlan's speculation. One finger circled the tip of his member's head between fits of pumping, occasionally replaced by rolling said tip betwixt thumb and index finger.

While he worked on stiffening there, his free hand needed some work. Riley put it to so spreading his hole and using his middle finger to push teasingly into it. His calloused fingertip felt rough and scratchy against the soft inner tissue, but in all honesty, Riley loved the rawness it created. His head lolled and some light moans escaped him to show this as his finger pushed deeper inside him; soon all the way.

Having had much larger objects inside him than his own finger, (see: Chris) stretching himself like this didn't take long. But the point wasn't really to stretch. He made a spectacle of himself for Lachlan, crooking his finger in places they both knew made him yell. He arched his back, rolled his neck, glistened with the lightest sheen of sweat, all while never letting the hand on his prominent erection cease. Mm, something about this…being so obviously ogled while he did this…yes, he decided he quite enjoyed the perversion of it all.

As he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself so shamelessly, Lachlan couldn't help but touch himself as well. Just a little bit. He also found himself coming closer by leaning on the work table, drawn by the hypnotic sight. And then Riley asked for his hand.

Lachlan gave it, and panting quite hard now, the smaller man wordlessly slathered his tongue over the largest digit. Sloppily, slowly. He then curled most of Lachlan's fingers and placed the middle one at his entrance to replace the previous occupant. Lachlan had no problem with this. He also met little resistance as he worked his finger inside the warm, inviting tunnel.

Riley's moans got louder and his member twitched as he rubbed his hands over himself, writhing in pleasure. His fingers scratched over every inch of yielding torso flesh, taking special care to linger on pert nipples as he loved the crooking, kinking, thrusting motions of Lachlan's finger.

"Haaaa..!" Without warning, Riley came. His shot of white seed splashed across his own chest in an effective completion to the hot mess.

Lachlan was surprise and then a bit dismayed until, panting and leaning back on his elbows, his bae looked him in the eye and growled, "Fuck me"

Lachlan was again surprised. He took his finger from its nesting place and stepped into position to comply with Riley's order. Still, he had to check. "Like this? You are sure?"

"God Lachlan, you make me so fucking horny so just fuck me!". Lachlan saw that as a confirmation, and it was true that he loved to see the smaller man this way. It was hard enough restraining himself for these words! But with Riley's urging, no longer did he need to.

Eagerly Lachlan sank himself into the pre-moistened, pre-expanded entrance waiting for him. It gave way, but the thing inside it was still larger than even Lachlan's finger and stretched Riley's hole to its limit. The small man called out in euphoric bursts laced with pain. But all told the pain only made it that much better. His spent member twitched to express this, doing its best to reanimate amidst the shockwaves of pleasure that were Lachlan making himself at home inside of him.

"Ohhh…" Being engulfed by the other's soft, intense heat brought warmth in a wave that washed over Lachlan's body like sunbeams. His eyes slipped shut as he moved his hips to adjust the tiny space he occupied.

If possible, Riley's now almost constant throaty screams of ecstasy were making Lachlan even harder. The large man leaned over the Riley on the table before him and took up his lips as he made his first full thrust.

Their moans mixed in each other's mouths as Lachlan now moved freely down below. His movements were slow, deliberate,He knew where his Riley liked him to hit and made sure to hit every spot in time. It clearly worked, because even without help, Riley's erection had managed to revive itself, though not quite fully. It swayed with Lachlan's motions in a lazy, hypnotic dance.

To help his bf, Lachlan was glad to take the man's member in his meaty claw. The sudden intense heat was almost like Riley was inside someone himself; he called out yet again, arching backwards and breaking the kiss by accident to do so. Lachlan just smirked and turned his kissing to the neck and collar bone now in his reach. There he found a splash or two of his bf's last ejaculation which he lapped at curiously. Hmm; salty-sweet. Not too bad.

Riley's head was by now a swirl of lust and euphoria. Between being stuffed to the limit, the hand on his own member, and the tongue leaving cool trails over his torrid, blazing skin…he wasn't sure he could take it.

Lachlan felt his forearms clutched like lifelines as Riley strained with the fiery aura taking him over. The bigger man felt his own strain increase watching it. Feeling quite sweltry, he slowed his thrusting pace ever so slightly, but upped the power of each one twice

Panting, Lachlan felt himself about to boil over. In his hand he could feel Riley about to burst as well. Looking the hazy man in the eyes, he said through his own fog, "This time…we go together, Riley."

"Mmh…" This mewl was all Riley could manage at the moment.

In and out Lachlan pushed. Every thrusting motion was with such force, he seemed to be trying to reach even further inside the bae, despite having reached full sheath. He was, in fact, trying for just a hair more distance; just a little bit more!

"Aaaaaaahh!"

"Uuuh!"

With a great, heaving upshot Lachlan had made the push. Brushing the most sensitive bundle of nerves Riley had, the man instantly came a second time. The shuddering constrictions from him doing so were enough to put Lachlan over the edge as well. They did in fact go off together.

Gasping for air, Riley touched his leaking, still-filled hole with a trembling hand. "Only a bit tender" he noted.

"Wow, we NEED to do that in the park." said Lachlan


End file.
